


Candy-Colored Ribbons

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, First Time, Het, Holiday Fic Exchange, Justice League of America - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, World's Finest, World's Finest Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even without memories, Bruce and Clark find each other.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy-Colored Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 24, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 3, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 906  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for the [2009 World’s Finest Gift Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/worlds_finest/811442.html). Fic Prompt No. F18: _The JLA is subjected to some sort of memory loss. Given the few memories they have, what thy can glean from the Watchtower and their gut instincts, Batman and Superman assume they’re in a relationship._

  


_Like wisps of dreams,  
Images float  
On bright screens,  
Like candy-colored  
Ribbons,  
Of every hue,  
Twisting and twirling  
Until the picture  
Becomes clear._  


**Sapphire Stagg  
"Candy-Colored Ribbons"  
2009 C.E.**

 

The brightly-colored heroes wandered aimlessly around the atrium of the Watchtower, the Earth rotating serenely below them outside the large windows.

Zatanna sighed as she observed her colleagues. Whether it was magic or not, every single one of them had amnesia.

It was going to be up to her to restore their memories.

She watched as Clark stood in the center of the atrium, arms wrapped around his torso, his head down. The other heroes were trying to make sense of things as they talked to each other, but Clark was alone.

Or perhaps not.

A swirl of black cape and Bruce appeared out of the shadows, though the atrium was so brightly-lit she didn’t know where he could have found any.

Leave it to Batman.

Zatanna clapped her hands together. “Ladies and gentlemen, I think it might be a good idea to start some memory exercises. I’ll place each one of you in a room and run some films of you in action.”

“I don’t need any films to know that we’re an item,” Ollie said as he put an arm around Dinah’s waist. “Oof!” He rubbed his ribs where Dinah had jabbed him with her elbow.

Zatanna laughed. “I see you haven’t changed, Ollie.”

“Good to know,” he winked.

Zatanna herded the JLA’ers into separate rooms and called up a computer program in to start running the film.

Concerned about Clark, she took a seat at the conference room table.

Images of Clark and his colleagues began playing on the screen...

& & & & & &

_Battle footage streamed across the screen, Superman leading the charge, Batman to his right, Wonder Woman to his left._

_They entered the battle, using their unique gifts, backed up by Flash, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Plastic Man, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Zatanna._

_Everyone knew their roles and worked well together, Superman and Batman in perfect sync, Wonder Woman complementing the World’s Finest._

_The images changed to a training session, Clark and Bruce sparring as their colleagues did the same._

_The two men were evenly matched, Bruce using his knowledge of technique to throw Clark off while Clark was able to feint Bruce into a mistake, Bruce recovering quickly._

_Their bodies were in sync, their dance sweaty yet graceful as they focused on each other intensely._

_The next image showed the Justice League at the U.N., standing shoulder-to-shoulder at the dais at the General Assembly, Batman and Superman next to each other._

_Next, Watchtower security cameras showed Clark and Bruce walking down a corridor, Clark laughing while a smile curved Bruce’s lips, Clark bumping Bruce’s shoulder with his own._

_Battle images came back, and Superman quickly deflected an energy bolt headed for Batman. Seconds later Batman returned the favor by knocking away a Kryptonite projectile headed for Superman._

_The battle continued, and then Superman was hit with a projectile and fell, writhing in pain. Batman fought his way to Superman’s side, fear on his face as he dragged his colleague behind a boulder, gritting his teeth as he pulled out the glowing projectile, a gloved hand resting on Superman’s face._

& & & & & &

The images stopped and the computer brought the lights up. Clark continued to stare at the screen.

“Are Bruce and I lovers?”

Zatanna crossed her fishnet-clad legs. “If you are, you haven’t made an announcement about it. Speculation has made the rounds.”

Clark remained quiet for a few minutes, and just as Zatanna thought he was going to speak, the door opened and Bruce entered.

“Are you finished?”

“Yes,” Clark answered.

“Would you like to come with me to the cafeteria?”

Clark glanced at Zatanna, who nodded slightly.

“Yes.”

Clark rose and joined Bruce, who closed the door behind them.

Zatanna hoped that everything would work out for the two of them.

& & & & & &

Clark and Bruce sat at their usual table by the window, though neither one knew it. They nursed mugs of coffee, Bruce’s black and Clark’s with cream and sugar. As the Earth rotated below, they sat quietly, both staring down at their cups. Bruce was turning his around-and-around.

“Are we lovers?” Clark asked.

Bruce looked up to meet Clark’s eyes.

“Do you want to be?”

& & & & & &

Clark’s mouth met Bruce’s, Bruce rolling over on top of the Kryptonian in his bed. Moaning softly, Clark cupped his lover’s buttocks, squeezing as Bruce crossed a leg over Clark.

Bruce’s hands framed Clark’s face, his midnight-blue eyes shining as he gazed at his lover’s face, admiring his beauty.

Clark’s hands roamed the well-built body on top of him, gliding over hips and thighs and down his back.

“You taste delicious,” Clark breathed.

Smiling, Bruce leaned down for another soul-searing kiss.

& & & & & &

Zatanna was pleased. She’d found the spell that had been used on the JLA and was slowly restoring things back to rights, which meant that the memories of her friends and colleagues were coming back.

She watched Clark and Bruce as they ate lunch at their table, practically glowing as they laughed and talked, thighs bumping against each other and hands brushing.

Even without memories, the World’s Finest had found their way to each other.


End file.
